Computing systems have become ubiquitous, ranging from small embedded devices to smartphones, wearable computers, and tablets to personal computers (PCs) and backend servers. Each of these computing systems includes some type of data storage and typically, many different types of data storage. For example, a computing system may include solid-state storage and a hard drive or set of hard drives. The solid-state storage may be able to handle read and write input and output (I/O) requests more quickly than the hard drive, but may not have the equivalent storage capacity of the hard drive. Other media such as tape drives, DVDs (or other optical media) or other kinds of media may have different advantages and disadvantages when reading, writing, and storing data.